Una Navidad En Chima
by Fidget X3
Summary: En Chima hay una "festividad" realmente un ritual llamado "El agradecimiento de las bestias legendarias" y justo ese mismo día es el 25 de diciembre y el cumpleaños del joven león,Laval... y sera su primera vez en ese ritual al haber cumplido esa edad... que sucederá? y... podrá expresar a el cocodrilo sus sentimientos? y además... regresar sanos y salvos del ritual? (Shortfic)


Hola! bueno... voy a hacer un especial de navidad de cada fanfic como podrán ver... de 3 capítulos o más (Si lo pide la gente,obviamente v:) si recibo 5 mensajes de que quieren que agregue más capítulos... lo haré c: y bueno... el primero como es lógico es de Legends Of Chima y... no estarán conectadas con las historias que sean mías y sean de ese mismo juego,película,serie,etc... c: y... habrá en cada una de esas quizás nuevos personajes c: bueno... empecemos!

PD: Si hay incoherencias... yo eh visto Legends Of Chima hasta el episodio final de la tercera temporada,no se si habrán hecho especiales o otra temporada y... los personajes de Legends Of Chima en este fanfic... son furries! (Al igual que todos mis pinshis fanfics :U) y solo eh dibujado a Valentina,que cuando la coloree la subiré a caralibro c: (?) y ahora voy a por mi shiping favorito... Craval 3

ADVERTENCIA : Si no te gusta el yaoi (pareja compuesta por dos hombres) por que eres homofobico o algo así... te puedes guardar tus criticas o te puedes ir bien a la mier... bueno... ahora empecemos de una vez!

Episodio : I

El agradecimiento a las bestias legendarias

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _Ehg...? que pasa?_

Me levante de mis sabanas color azul claro agua y abrí lentamente los ojos al haber dormido como un gatito recién nacido

 _Que hora sera? ya podre salir de una vez afuera y disfrutar el tiempo de que el pacifismo esta en Chima? no habrá ocurrido otro hecho que causara todo el alboroto,discordia y la guerra nuevamente?_

Revise un cuaderno que tenia en mi habitación guardado,que poseía todo los días del año y meses,en el cual revise que el ultimo numero tachado era el 22 de el ultimo mes del año... diciembre...

 _Espera... eso no significa que... estamos a 23... faltan dos días para mi cumpleaños!? cumpliré 18 años de vida! por fin,faltarían 2 años más para que papá me diese su puesto de Rey!_

Empecé a saltar por todos lados de la habitación por alegría,eso significa que podría hacer ese ritual llamado... casamiento? escoger a una mujer...? para que pudiese vivir con ella por el resto de mi vida?

De un momento a otro sentí como alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación

-Sobrino? estás ahí? bueno... es claro que estas ahí,puedo pasar?- dijo una voz que al león le resultaba bastante familiar... espera... era el? podía ser posible?

-Eh sí...? en serio... después de haber vivido eso bromea...- paro de hablar el león al observar el cuerpo y escuchar la voz de su tío...? como el pudo haber sobrevivido a aquello? seguía con vida...? como era posible?

-Tío Lavertus!- el joven Laval se aventó contra Lavertus,haciendo que se cállese en el piso,el joven no podía creer lo que veía frente a sus ojos... su tío seguía con vida?

-Ay vamos! no es para tanto Laval,creía que había muerto y por eso estas tan sorprendido,verdad?- comento Lavertus acariciando el pelo de su sobrino mientras sonreía y observaba a su sobrino llorando... pero de la alegría.

 _E-esta con vida! no importa que haya pasado de como esta vivo! solo importa de que esta aquí! no se si lo sea... pero... este es el mejor regalo de la historia! ni si quiera convertirme en rey me haría tan feliz como esto! lo que importa es que esta con nosotros! vivo,sano y salvo!_

-Si... creía que nunca te volvería a ver en la vida...- dijo el león observando a su mayor decepcionado y con ese agua salada saliendo de sus ojos -Discúlpame tío...-

-No importa,solo importa que estoy en una pieza frente a tí! y bueno... al parecer te acabas de despertar...- respondió Lavertus observando a su sobrino sin su cintillo,con su pelo totalmente despeinado y hacia abajo,con una coleta puesta y además solo llevaba unos boxers puestos en ese momento,dejando a la vista su cuerpo semi desnudo.

-Eh...- comento Laval al darse cuenta de que apenas se habia levantado,lo bueno es que hoy mismo no se fue a acostar sin ropa interior,por que en este momento... recibiendo a su tío que aparentaba estar muerto... con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo... seria inapriopiado totalmente... y al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba por la vergüenza.

-No importa,los dos somos hombres,ni si quiera importara si estuviéramos desnudos,solo... que la cosa cambia cuando tienes una... orientación sexual distinta...- explicó Lavertus mientras miraba hacia el lado sonrojándose -O sea... conmigo seria diferente...-

-Tío...? a usted le atraen los hombres?- pregunto Laval en duda,como un niño totalmente inocente que recién aprendía de la homosexualidad,el embarazo,la "cigüeña" o una niña que le explicasen el periodo...

-Te sere sincero Laval... ver esto es muy raro... y en un león siendo una de las especies más fuertes en toda Chima... aun más... pero es que,realmente... por eso usaba esa identidad... "Sombra viento"... para que nadie descubriese quien soy realmente... por cosas como esas cuando era pequeño me atraian mis propios amigos... en ese tiempo era normal ese tipo de cosas... y como después descubrieran que me gustaban los hombres... aparentaba de que me gustasen las mujeres... pero no daba resultado... que pasaría si te dijese que el primer beso de tu padre fue con la persona que esta al frente tullo y te esta explicando esto?- dijo Lavertus diciéndole la verdad a su sobrino- Si me ves raro... no importa,no me enojare contigo... ya estoy acostumbrado al ser discriminado...

-Tío,todo lo contrario...- respondió Laval sonriente mente lo que hacia que la tristeza de su tío cada vez se fuera desvaneciendo más rápido -Es que... no me gustan las mujeres realmente... no me eh sentido atraído a ellas... solo querer ser amigo de ellas,de Eris,Rinona,Windra y Li-Ella... no me gusta ninguna de todas las que eh conocido... solo quiero ser su amigo... pero seguramente lo interpretan como enamoramiento... pero... no se por que siento algo diferente por Cragger... quiero estar con el pase lo que pase,aunque el peligro este a la vista y a punto de atacar...- sonrió Laval.

-Eh?- se cuestiono su tío,realmente creía que su sobrino era homofobico.

-Creo que es amor... o quizás es solo una gran y fuerte amistad?- se cuestionó el león a si mismo... -pero no se como explicarselo...-

-Espera! se me ocurrió una idea!- gritó emocionada mente su tío -Aunque es algo inapropiada...-

-Que idea? de que va?- comentaba el león emocionada mente -No importa si es inapropiada... solo... dímela!

-Bueno... hagamos un Role-play!- decía su tío emocionada mente,ya que al vivir tanto tiempo solo... se le fue un poco la olla y aprendió varias cosas solo.

-Que es un Role-Play de primeras?- pregunto Laval sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría en este momento,era obvio que no conocería que es un role-play,ya que el no estuvo un buen puñado de años solo en el exilio.

-Mira... tu seras tu mismo,yo seré Cragger,tienes que hacer exactamente lo que tú y Cragger harian si te le declarases,hazme lo que sea,con tal de que practiques,pero rápido!- dijo su tío apurada mente,ya que si venia Lagravis y veía a su sobrino declarándose a su tío... volvería a dejar en exilio a su hermano y si se besaban o otra cosa... seguramente lo mataría ahí mismo.

-Okay...- comento Laval un poco asustado,ya que su mente justamente había imaginado de que era Cragger el que estaba enfrente suyo y... de qué el le rechazaría quizás... o de que pasaría que lo aceptaría.

-Que sucede Laval...?- dijo su tío intentando imitar la voz de Cragger,que le salia chillona,si que hubiera llegado 3 años antes... hubiese sido probablemente confundido con Cragger,pero ahora la voz del cocodrilo y su estatura había cambiado radicalmente... lo que a Laval no le sucedía para nada... su voz incluso ahora era... más femenina y su estatura apenas había cambiado como por 2 centimetros...

-E-eh nada Craggy...- dijo Laval llamándole como hace poco se habían empezado a llamarse tal que así y Cragger le llamaba Lavi,lo cual le pareció un poco raro desde que la ultima vez que lo vio... ya que no se llamaban de formas... "cariñosas"... bueno MUY cariñosas...

-Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma...- dijo el "cocodrilo" que cada vez estaba más... raro ya que... un ambiente incomodo estaba en ese mismo instante y lugar...

-No,es que lo que ví realmente eras tú...- dijo el león sonrojada mente y casi sin voz por los nervios y por su valor al declararse a "Cragger".

-Eh!?- respondió sorprendido el "cocodrilo" a lo que había dicho el león lo que produjo un sonrojo en sus mejillas dejandole muy sorprendido,obviamente no se esperaba esa respuesta.

 _Q-que hago ahora...? besarle? eso es lo que debi hacer? o que el lo haga...? voy a hacerlo!_

De un momento el Role-Play se cortó,Laval había besado a Lavertus? estaba como un tomate el león joven,al parecer no se acordaba que el y su tío estaban "actuando" pero ese beso al parecer no fue actuado,su tío se encontraba sonrojado,no tanto por que fuese un beso,había besado antes a su hermano,pero... su sobrino? y además su sobrino lo hacia con ganas,inclusive unieron su lenguas,Lavertus sabia que no era lo correcto con su sobrino... pero su instinto le traiciono y siguió besando a su sobrino,eso obviamente no era para nada sano... pero le gustaba como se sentía... y ya su sobrino había perdido su virginidad...

De labios obviamente... pervertidos y pervertidas...

-Laval...- dijo su tío sonrojado al máximo y con un hilo de saliva entre ambas bocas de los parientes de sangre -Ya... es suficiente...-

-E-eh...?- comentaba Laval extrañado,había besado a su tío!? que había pasado? y... lo disfruto? valla... el león estaba jodidamente enamorado del cocodrilo y enfermo de amor...

El león se tiro a la cama,con su almohada tapando su cara roja como la lava ardiente,en cortas palabras,de su mismo color de pelo... como pudo haber hecho eso?

-Eh... Laval... eh... no se que decir por esto...- decía su tío enredándose con sus palabras,por que podría seguramente empeorar más la situación... mejor no abrir el hocico que tratar de mejorar todo y que quede peor aún...

-N-no importa tío... se que sus intenciones eran buenas... o eso pienso...- comentó el león levantándose lentamente de la cama mientras observaba a su tío de pies a cabeza- bueno... eh... creo que voy a vestirme...

-Eh si...- dijo Lavertus mientras agarró el cintillo de Laval y se lo puso,aunque... se veía igual prácticamente,solo que los dos peinados tenían su ocasión... uno más inocente y el otro más rudo.

-Valla que has cambiado Laval... en 3 años como cambiaste tanto? bueno.. no mucho,pero... tu voz,forma de ser y tu personalidad,cosas como esas no cambian tan rápidamente...- pensaba Lavertus mientras explicaba aquello al león joven.

-Bueno... supongo que estoy en desarrollo... por eso soy así... quizás sea así por el resto de mi vida o siga como siempre lo eh sido,creo... que para siempre sere el mismo Laval de siempre- sonreía el león mientras comentaba un poco de el mismo- creo... que no tomare desayuno... ni nada... quiero intentar desafiarme a mi mismo... voy a ir a declararme le! si que me da el valor...

Hubo un corto silencio en la habitación... incomodo con lo que habia pasado y con el extraño dialogo que nunca tuvieron en toda su vida...

-Ah Laval! se me olvido decirte algo... sabes que dentro de un par de días es tu cumpleaños... verdad?- preguntó Lavertus mientras parecía como si un foco encima de su cabeza se hubiera encendido sin razón a aparente.

-Que sucede tío?- dijo el león mientras abrió el armario que tenia en su habitación,donde habían un par de prendas y como olvidar al señor golpea mucho... algo importante aunque para su "el" infantil del pasado es alguien importante para el en su infancia,saco un pantalón corto del mismo color de el que siempre usa,solo que no era como el que común mente usaba ya que ese lo había hecho Valentina,aunque tiene un poco de sangre cuando lo hicieron ya que... no es fácil hacer costura cuando nunca más lo has hecho y además una prenda...

-En 2 dias más es tu cumpleaños... y el agradecimiento a las bestias legendarias...- dijo Lavertus sonriendo le a su sobrino que le miraba confundido al nunca haber escuchado ese acontecimiento a pesar de ser en su mismo día de nacimiento y cumpleaños... nunca se había dado cuenta de la existencia de ese día...

-Y que es el agradecimiento de las bestias legendarias?- pregunto el león sin saber que era ese evento,seguramente nunca su padre le había respondido de por que el nunca esta en la fecha de sus cumpleaños anteriores y también ninguno de los lideres de las tribus... uno de cada genero...

-Bueno... es una larga historia entonces no te duermas,bien?...- preguntó Lavertus a el león que inocentemente no conocía ese día... obviamente como ese "ritual" se hace pasado de los 18 años... no puede hacerlo...

-Juro por todo el Chi que proviene de la cascada que no me dormiré!- dijo el león alzando su mano con la otra puesta en su corazón,como un juramento,quizás lo cumpliría o no... quien sabe...

-Bueno... cuando un líder de una tribu cumple 18 años,en la fecha del 25 de diciembre... tiene que ir... inclusive más allá del extranjero,dos representantes de cada tribu mayores de 18 años... un macho y una hembra... tienen que ir a donde habitan las bestias legendarias... unas tierras algo tanto lejanas... un lugar peligroso... donde hay que dejar... algo así como un juramento cuando es la primera vez que vas... tienes que firmar el juramento de ser el rey de la tribu... cada año se va a "renovar" el juramento... y además se le lleva una ofrenda de "lealtad" no comida como seria lo lógico... depende de la pureza de tu corazón si puedes ser el líder de la tribu... no por poder o algo así... hay que usar tu alma... si ven tu alma limpia de pecados... estarás listo para controlar la tribu... solo Windra,Rogon,Li-Ella y tú tienen que hacer el juramento... los demás tienen que ver si pueden seguir siendo el líder...- explicaba Lavertus,la gran historia de el agradecimiento a las bestias legendarias... algo corto para ser una historia con mucho trasfondo,pero... obviamente eso solamente podía contar... ya que no sabia el resto de la historia ya que... como el nunca tendría oportunidad de ir a convertirse en el líder de la tribu... no había vivido esa travesía...- Y... otra cosa... no es para nada corta... el viaje en SPEDDOR es de una semana... de ida solamente... y de vuelta lo mismo...

-QUE!?- gritó Laval impactado,como podrían caminar tanto? bueno... estar tanto tiempo en speddor? era algo casi imposible con lo que contaba el tío de Laval...-

-Bueno... no quieres ir a ver a Cragger ahora?- sonrió Lavertus picará mente mientras salia de la habitación,valla... como podía procesar todo lo que sucedió en un día...? se preguntaba el león-

 _Mejor empiezo a vestirme si quiero llegar rápido con Cragger... voy a vestirme con un vestuario... diferente... dejare la espada aquí... y también mi arnés... voy a ir vestido como ella hizo aquellos vestuarios... esta polera y... por si acaso mi bolso... (El mismo de cuando es exiliado) y decidí sacarme mi cintillo,por lo menos echarlo en el bolso y salté por la ventana... obviamente no es tan buena idea pero... lo bueno es que antes de estamparme contra el suelo me agarre de la ventana... bajando ventana por ventana... piso por piso... hasta que al cabo de un tiempo... logro de llegar al piso... pero me duelen las manos de tanto trepar por ese largo periodo de tiempo... lo bueno es que no me caí..._

 _Bueno... supongo que voy a ir a darle una visita a Cragger,obviamente en speddor,ya que si fuese caminando... estaría una hora más o menos caminando... pero.. encenderá? no lo ocupo hace como 4 meses más o menos... enciende... por favor... si!_

-Creo que va a ser un viaje un tanto corto,al parecer- mencionó el león mientras sonreía de la alegría al tener esa suerte... y que no fallase,dentro de poco necesitaría un speddor nuevo...

 _ **~Unos momentos más tarde~**_

 _Ya estaba bajándome del speddor,ya había llegado donde Cragger pero... donde estaría el cocodrilo? en que parte? podría estar en varias partes,pero el se despertaba temprano,el seguía practicando de cuando pequeño,todavía tenia un físico perfecto... mientras que yo me descuide un poco y... quede tal que así... pero igualmente..._

 _Estuve_ _buscando por un tiempo... hasta que llegue a una pequeña parte con un profundo... lago? en donde parecía estar el... estaba... bañándose...? y... que es este liquido rojo que sale de mí nariz? no entiendo... voy a saludarle o espero... y le observo...?_

 _Maldita sea! se me olvido de que ella estuvo haciendo una rara ropa que era que se ponía debajo de las prendas! seguramente esta semi-desnudo pero no desnudo! joder!_

 _E-espera... esta dándose vuelta acá! que hago!? actúa normal!_

-E-eh?- comentó el cocodrilo sin comprender que habia pasado que de repente el león estaba ahí...para observarle- Laval? que haces? por que estás aquí...? en el pantano,no que odias el agua?

-Eh... puf... no,no es para tanto... creo que ya perdí ese miedo... bueno... realmente lo perdí... pero no se nadar todavía- decía el león cada vez más nervioso y sin saber que responder- Por que te estás bañando tan temprano?

-Realmente hoy estuve practicando... desde las 5 AM... algo duro pero... vale la pena a la larga,parece que tu no has estado haciendo ejercicio...- decía el cocodrilo sonriendo- A ver... levanta tu polera a ver si te quedan marcas de tu "pasado" ya que no creo que estés entrenando últimamente... parece que no lo has hecho por un tiempo.

-Eh... yo...- decía Laval nervioso,era notable que no ah practicado por un tiempo,ya que cuando llevaba prendas encima se notaban sus marcas de músculos y ahora para nada,seguramente Cragger se reiría de el...

 _Para no quedar como gato asustado me saque mi polera,dejando a la vista mi tronco completo y mis brazos igualmente,como era de venir... había subido algo de peso... pero tampoco estaba rellenito... solo un poco subido de peso..._

-Te ves tierno de esa forma Lavi!- sonrío Cragger,con un suave sonrojo- Has subido un poco,pero realmente te vez mejor así,dan ganas de abrazarte,vamos,dijiste que no te daba miedo el agua ahora... entra y demuéstralo,aprovéchate bañarte temprano para que tu pelaje este seco para la noche- decía alegremente el cocodrilo.

 _E-eh!? me estaba coqueteando de una extraña forma o algo así...? bueno... ya no me da tanto tiempo el agua como antes... tuve que acostumbrarme al estar casi todo el tiempo con Cragger,me saque ahora los pantalones quedando en ropa interior y dejando el bolso en el suelo y dejándome el cole puesto._

-Al parecer ahora soy más alto que tú... y eso que estoy más profundo- decía Cragger sonriendo- esta un poco fría el agua,verdad?... no temas leoncito... el agua no te comerá o algo así... pero... yo quizás si...- dijo lo ultimo en voz baja mientras veía de manera algo... pervertida al todavía menor...

-Eh...? que dijiste Craggy?- pregunto el menor sin comprender de que hablaba el cocodrilo,obviamente se fijaba más en el frió del agua al recién haber entrado en vez de lo que había dicho el cocodrilo...

-Nada- dijo el cocodrilo sonriendo,obviamente no quería hacer notoria su perversión y atracción hacia el felino y amor también... pero más perversión... obviamente... ya que si no fueran esas sus intenciones... hubiera hecho que se fuera al verle bañarse semi-desnudo...

 _Esto era algo incomodo... se comportaba más raro de lo normal Craggy hoy día... acaso se siente nervioso por algo o algo así? o es que así cambio tan rápido de una semana a otra sin verle? no lo se realmente... pero lo que si se es que... tengo que contarle aquello..._

 _Poco a poco me fui acercando hacia donde estaba Cragger,cada vez más cerca,llegue a un punto donde ya podía verle solamente mirando hacia arriba,una diferencia de 30 centímetros es un poco... excesiva... y además... podía sentir un poco su respiración... de repente el se agacho para quedar más a mi altura y me hablo._

-No puedo creer que seas tan bonito de esa manera felino- comentaba pervertida mente Cragger mirando a Laval,al parecer no podía llevar más tiempo ocultando eso... tenían 3 años de diferencia entre ambos... 2 contando que falta poco para el cumpleaños de Laval,pero... igualmente... técnicamente eso no seria de castigo... exilio? o no? quizás algo peor?

-Eh... gracias Craggy,tu te vez cada vez mejor,más saludable y... activo...- decía Laval sonrojándose a más no poder... lo bueno es que Cragger no entendía ese termino,o si no... esto... en este momento el felino estaría perdiendo su virginidad por culpa del reptil-

 _Nuevamente en el mismo día... un silencio incomodo... al parecer ninguno de nosotros dos tenia tema de conversación... parece que las cosas no hirian bien... pero decidí romper el hielo de una forma diferente... declarándome..._

-Cra-cragger...- intentaba hablar el león pero el nerviosismo le impedia hablar... y su timidez igualmente... que pasaría? le aceptaría o rechazaría?

-Que sucede Laval?- respondió el cocodrilo sin comprender el sonrojo y el nerviosismo del león,obviamente no esperaba nada como eso para aquella reacción.

-T-t-t-te... amo...- dijo en voz baja el león mirando el piso,empezando a soltar un par de lagrimas debido a que obviamente el cocodrilo le rechazaría,por lo menos eso el piensa...

-Se que suena estúpido o como una broma pero... te amo con locura... no puedo creer que me halla enamorado de un chico pero... espero que lo comprendas...-

El león iba a continuar hablando pero... un beso salvaje apareció,el cocodrilo rápidamente le beso,un beso largo más sano,sin lengua,pero tan largo que ambos se empezaban a quedar sin aire,el león de repente sintió como las manos del cocodrilo empezaban a entrar al boxer del león... mientras el cocodrilo le miraba con perversión y sacando la lengua.

-Me amas? entonces... si estas seguro... no te gustaría que intentaremos... reproducirnos?- dijo el cocodrilo sonrojada mente y pervertida mente a la vez,mientras agitaba su cola como perrito emocionado.

-Y-yo nunca me eh reproducido con alguien...- dijo el león bajando la cabeza- no se como se siente... pero... no soy mujer como para poder hacerlo...

-Lo haremos de otra manera...- dijo el cocodrilo mientras empezaba a bajarle la ropa interior al león,mientras aquel se sonrojaba.

-Se gentil... bien...?- decía el león sonrojado mientras salieron del agua,el cocodrilo hizo que se pusiera en cuatro patas (Bueno... ya se imaginan... 7u7)

-Si tu lo deseas...- decía el cocodrilo empezando a sacar su única prenda que tenia puesta

 **Muajajaja! lo corto en la mejor parte por que... para dejarles en suspenso c': y... me desvele por escribir este episodio... y... le haré portada mañana por que ya son las 2:35 Am del 12/12 de 2015 y quiero hacer los especiales de los demás fandoms en los que estoy c': y terminar mis fanfics pendientes! por lo que se viene cargado de actualizaciones que tuvieron que haber ocurrido en la mitad del año c': Gomen ne sai! :'U bueno... hasta que suba otro capitulo nos leeremos :'3 (Y que me dejen de doler las manos por tanto escribir y arreglar la ortografía :'3)**

 **PD: Este creo que es el capitulo más largo de un fanfic en toda mi vida que eh escrito :'3**

 **PD: Desde hoy,empezare a hacer revisiones de ortografía y... estuve 26 minutos corrigiendo :'3**

 **ATTE: Jeremi Fehrmann Araya / Fidget X3 / Kavitaxis / Furrie Foxie (Mis 4 usernames en todos lados :v)**


End file.
